The Reunion
by Kitsune300
Summary: Time to meet an old friend Screw a good summary, read and find out if you dare. Oneshot requested.


"Any particular reason as to why we're out here, Hige?" Bex perked a brow, frowning at the sandy brown haired guy besides her. He was pulling her along by his hand, grinning to himself like he had a plan. He glanced at her and winked.  
"Wait'n see~"  
Bex sighed, this probably wouldn't end that well...

Oh, she was _so_ right~

Hige stopped by a large oak tree, grinning he turned around and pushed her back against its bark. She groaned as he smirked. "Awwe, not now!"  
Hige chuckled."Yes now." He sniggered."Whats wrong?" Bex grumbled."Nothing..Jackass.."

He pouted."Hurtful~" He grinned once more."Relax babe." Bex pfft and crossed her arms. Snickering, Hige leant over, a huge grin on his face as he leant in...

"Oh gawd...Jeez, I so didn't wanna see _that_"  
The two jumped apart like they had been zapped with electricity. Their heads whipped around and they frowned. A girl with, ginger hair tied up in a messy ponytail, brown eyes was staring at them. She wore a dark blue shirt with bold white writing, which read NERD, jeans,and a silver charm was around her neck,a triangle with a circle and straight line down the middle.  
Hige scowled,"Oi, who the hell are you?"

The girl snorted."Gee, someone has _great _manners."

Bex stared at the girl, frowning.  
Hige huffed and crossed his arms."Who the hell are you anyway?" He snaped.  
The girl opened her mouth."I'm-"  
"EM!" Bex's eyes were wide.  
'Em' frowned and looked at her."How'd you... HOLY MOTHER F-ING DOODLE!" She yelled."BEX!?"

Hige blinked, glancing between the two"Eh?" Frowning."Am I missing something?"

Bex and Em looked at him like 'duh' and both grinned."Well yeah, she's my best friend!" They both blinked and scowled."Heeeey!"  
Hige stared at them, mouth hanging open.  
Bex looked at Em."Where the hell did you go!?"  
Em shrugged, she tapped her nose."I never reveal my secrets."  
Bex scowled."Whatever." Em perked a brow.  
"Wanna explain to me why you and some guy were-" Bex cut her off."  
"Nope."  
"That settles that then.." Em snorted.

Hige scowled and grumbled, he put his hands behind his head"We should head back.."  
Bex nodded."Yeah we should. C'mon Em! Ya can meet our pack, well my newer pack."  
Em perked a brow but merely shrugged it off, not being bothered at the moment to interrogate her.

/

When they walked back into the pack, the others turned to look up at them. Shauna opened her mouth.  
"Finally, why'd you have to take so long-" she cut herself off. "Who the feck is that?"  
Bex rolled her eyes."THis is-"  
"You!"  
She blinked, glancing at Evan, brown eyes narrowed."Not her."  
Em smirked."Yes me, GingerFreak."  
Evan snarled."YOUR GINGER TOO!"  
"Am not! I'm A-"  
"Ginger."

Bex sweatdropped as her brother and Em started arguing.  
Tsume snorted."She's kinda like you cept more prone to swearing and violence." As Em had punched Evan, but he had ducked.  
Em looked up at Tsume, she blinked and her brows shot up."Whats with the male stripper?"  
Bex burst into laughter, holding her side. The others bit back their own laughter. Bex straightened up."Jokes aside, that's my material! Get ya own nickname for him!"

A vein was throbbing in Tsume's forehead, fists clentched. Bex smirked at him."It's ya own fault for wearing all that leather..And ya have pierced ears... Only Shauna wants to see ya wearing that-" Shauna grabbed her friend in a headlock."Don't drag me into this!"  
Bex laughed."I made a shitTsunami~"  
Em snorted."I'm not gonna ask how"  
Bex wrinkled her nose."Eeeew groooosss!"

Em then frowned."So, whose who?"

Bex sighed, this could take awhile. She started point out the pack members.  
"That white wolf over their is Kiba' he's the leader." She pointed at the she wolf at his side."Thats Sana, his girlfiend/mate-" Sana blushed and rolled her eyes. "Then theres Shauna and Tsume who ya already met."  
She turned to two wolves, a few years yonger than herself."Their the runts, Toboe and Sky. And then we have that litle pup Takon whose asleep, watch out when he wakes up, he's kinda flirty. The wolf besides him is Xnite, he's a nerd-sorry I mean smart guy." She grinned"Oh and thats Jay. He's my best friend after you, and he's gay" Evan snorted.  
"Real blunt arent ya?"  
Bex ignored him."And the big guy glaring at me right now for calling Jay out his Luke, he's gay for Jay. Hey that rythmes..and I'm shutting up as he wants to murder me!"  
Luke stood up and growled, Jay sighed and nudged him."Drop it.."  
Luke grumbled and sat back down.  
"CoughWhippedCough."

Bex laughed then grinned at Em."So...Thats bout it."  
Em blinked."Thats...Alot of information to digest.."

She trailed into silence, then grinned, and decided to sing randomly. "Dance on your balls, cat f-ing a handbag.."  
Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.  
She blinked."What? I watch Japanese Innuendos..."


End file.
